A Question of Power
by CrispyBaconbits
Summary: When Lars Alexandersson visits Asuka Kazama and her father unexpectedly, she's thrown into an exciting adventure along with a trusty, but mysterious young girl. Will contain lots of AsukaxAlisa, as well as eventual JunxKaz.First chapter looks weird, sorry
1. Power Struggle

**A/N: **I don't own Tekken. Came up with this idea randomly.

* * *

><p>After the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, Asuka Kazama had once again expected her life to become dull. She had learned the Jin Kazama was in fact her cousin, but had never even gotten a glimpse of him in<p>

person during the entirety of the tournament. She was hoping to get even with him for greatly embarrassing and potentially violating her at the end of last year's tournament. It made her feel rather unfulfilled

and quite frankly, upset when she couldn't even get close to him. So, when she returned to her home in Osaka, she was surprised to see a man who looked rather...professional talking with her father. He wore

an elaborate red combat suit with a lion insignia on the chest. He also had very elaborate hair and a scar along his right eye. He looked as if he had seen war many times. She also noticed many soldiers who

looked like the Tekken Force that seemed to always be around Jin during the tournament. There was also what looked like a young girl with pink hair standing next to the man, who looked very much out of

place. The entire scene looked very composed yet suspicious. Although her gut told her that this was a civil gathering, Asuka wasn't about to risk letting her father get hurt again. Almost immediately, she

rushed towards one of the soldiers and slugged him right in the face, causing the remainder of them to aim their weapons at her and causing the man to simply turn around. His expression was still completely

calm and professional.

Asuka clenched her fist tighter. "Get away from my dad, you Mishima Zaibatsu scum!" she yelled. She was ready to strike again when she suddenly heard her father's voice. "Asuka! They are not enemies of

ours!" Not wanting to disobey him, Asuka reluctantly unclenched her fists, but remained ready for a fight regardless. She looked expectantly at her father. He also seemed rather calm. This time however, it was

the other man that spoke to her. He smiled at her while he addressed her. "Hello, Miss Kazama. My name is Lars Alexanderson. I should mention that I am not part of the Mishima Zaibatsu, in fact, I lead a rebel

force that actively fights against them. I understand your mistake however, and I do not in the slightest blame you for being suspicious. But that is not of any importance right now. I have come here because I

understand that you and your father seem to be the only non-military family of Jin Kazama's." Asuka glared at him. "Don't think for a second that we're getting involved with that stupid perv!" she exclaimed.

Lars merely smiled. "Do not worry Miss Kazama. We are simply here to ask you and your father a few questions. Your father has graciously given me permission to sit down and chat with you two for a short

time, but I would greatly appreciate getting your approval as well." Asuka sighed. This man had a great deal of respect for her and her father, and judging by what he had said about leading a rebel force

against the Zaibatsu, he was clearly a man who seemed to be looking for peace. That didn't mean she trusted him just yet however, but she supposed he had at least earned the right for them to hear him out.

She finally lowered her fighting stance completely and Lars's soldiers lowered their weapons. "Sure, c'mon in."

Asuka and her father led Lars to their living room area of their home and he took a seat on the couch. The young girl had also accompanied him inside, but she was still standing, very invested in the Japanese

antiques they had lying around the house. Lars cleared his throat. "Now then," he started. "First I would like to ask you the specifics of your relation to Jin Kazama." Asuka sighed. "He's my perv of a cousin. I

don't really understand how he even became head of the Mishima Zaibatsu either, he was pretty pathetic when I met him." Lars raised his eyebrows slightly, but his expression was nonetheless still quite calm.

"You met him? May I ask when?" Asuka groaned, not particularly wanting to relive that memory. "After last year's King of Iron Fist Tournament. We had an...awkward confrontation, and I thought he was pretty

creepy after that. Then when I found out he was my cousin...well, let's just say that did little to disprove my theory of him being a major creep. That was the only time I met him. I didn't even know he existed

before that." Lars listened intently, before finally speaking up. "I see. To be honest, I was hoping you would have a little bit more information on Jin, but I thank you for what you've told me. If I may, how did

you find out he was your cousin?" This time, Asuka's father decided to explain. "Jin is my sister's son. I have never met the boy, but while he was growing up, my sister had often written me letters telling me all

about him. She had spoken of him so highly, it is a shame what happened to him." Lars's expression suddenly became somewhat more stern. "Could you please tell me about your sister, Mr. Kazama?"

Asuka's father sighed. "Unfortunately, there is not much I can tell you. My sister's name is Jun Kazama. We grew up together until she was around eighteen. After that, she moved into the city and started

working for a wildlife organization. We had always tried to contact her, but it seemed impossible. Then, two years later, I began receiving letters from Jun about her newborn son Jin. I had written back to her,

but she never replied. It was almost as if she never wanted us to know where she was, but still wanted us to know she was okay. For the next seven years, until my daughter was about nine years old, I kept

receiving letters. But like I said, every time I tried to reply, she chose not to respond. Then, about twelve or so years ago, I had received my last letter from her. I have not had a clue where she is since. I...I do

not even know what she looks like anymore." Mr. Kazama appeared to have become quite emotional toward the end of his explanation, and Asuka had kept quiet throughout most of it. Lars was quiet as well,

and looked as though he was still taking all of this in. Asuka's father however, suddenly smiled at Asuka before starting again. "I decided to teach my daughter Kazama-style self defense as a homage to my

sister. She has become quite adept at it and makes me proud every day." At this, Lars finally smiled again and also resumed his questioning. "Mr. Kazama, I thank you very much for all that you have provided

so far. I once again apologize for taking up so much of your time, but I would like to ask a favour of you and your daughter. Listen up, because this is going to be a lot to take in."

Asuka perked up a little bit, preparing for something that might ease the boredom in her life at the moment. Lars continued, looking quite serious again. "After the end of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, Jin

Kazama had gone missing. I should not be telling you this, but I feel I owe it to you both for being so considerate and patient with me. I witnessed Jin apparently sacrifice his life in order to defeat a monstrous

entity known as Azazel. However, Jin's body has yet to be found, and my men have been searching the temple ruins in which the whole scene took place for many months now. As you probably figured out, this

leaves the Mishima Zaibatsu without an rightful leader once again. Heihachi Mishima is of course trying to gain control, however his son Kazuya currently has more power due to his control of the G-Corporation.

I believe Kazuya seeks to obtain both corporations for himself, which would ultimately give him almost complete power over the entire world. Due to this, a power struggle is currently at hand between both

Heihachi and Kazuya for the Mishima Zaibatsu, with Heihachi using his influence as a past leader as leverage, and Kazuya using his current influence as leader of G-Corporation as his own. Ironically, this has

given the world some level of peace for the time being, but I for one know it will not last long. In order to make sure that the world does not spiral into chaos once again, I needed to come up with a way to

establish a more stable concord. As much as I hate to admit it, I do not have the power to rid the world of both men forever. So, I had to go the 'lesser of two evils' route. I have come to the conclusion that

despite the fact that he is a ruthless human being, Heihachi Mishima is still more deserving of the Zaibatsu than Kazuya." Asuka and her father both scoffed at this. Asuka glared at Lars and suddenly became

very angry. "So that's your solution? You're just going to let a Mishima take control again? That's so stupid! They are all terrible human beings!" Lars remained calm, and looked into Asuka's eyes with a look of

complete sincerity. "I know, Asuka. I know it's stupid. But we simply cannot fight either men now that the G-Corporation no longer supports us. I had to choose a side, and I did. Heihachi is a terrible man, but

he is still reasonable. I have spoken to him before, and although intimidating, he is above all else, a businessman. We can at least negotiate with him. He would be a better candidate out of the two of them.

With him, at least we would have a chance at world peace." Lars sighed briefly before going on. "Kazuya is different. He has lived a life full of tragedy, and as such he holds no feelings of compassion for

anyone...save one person." Asuka and her father suddenly became more intrigued, but Lars seemed a little hesitant. "Mr. Kazama," he continued, "You mentioned you have a sister." Asuka's father nodded. "I

believe now that she is the key." Mr. Kazama's eyes widened and his mouth gaped ever so slightly. "What? Why?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That's all for Chapter 1! Reviews are welcome!


	2. Lost Relatives

Mr. Kazama had returned to the living room and gave Lars his tea before sitting next to his daughter once again. Lars took a moment to look at the man. He looked as if he had seen his fair share of fighting in his day, but now he was rather frail, resembling only a shadow of who he once was. He looked as though he simply wanted to live out the rest of his life in peace. Lars suddenly felt guilty. He knew what he was about to ask would not at all put the old man at ease, but he was currently left with no choice.

Lars took a sip of his tea and nodded his head politely. "Thank you very much for the tea." He said, placing it on the coffee table in front of him. "Right then, before I move on, I would like both of you to meet my companion here." Lars gestured to the girl with the pink hair, who was still silently perusing every detail of the Kazama home. Her smile hadn't left her face since Asuka had first seen her outside. She sat next to Lars in front of them. Asuka then actually took in what she was wearing for the first time. She was wearing a rather elaborate violet dress with white silk gloves and matching white boots. She also had a white flower in her flowing pink hair. The girl made Asuka the teensiest bit jealous. She may not take crap from anyone, but that didn't mean she never liked looking pretty. And this girl was pretty. Lars continued, "This is Alisa. She has been accompanying for a while now in my travels. She is very knowledgeable and is a very close friend of mine." Alisa smiled at both Asuka and her father. "It is very good to meet you both! I thank you for letting us into your home." Mr. Kazama grinned at her. "It is really no problem at all. You have both been very respectful." Asuka hadn't said anything but smiled. She was still somewhat envious of the girl's looks, but she seemed a little to well-mannered for her taste, if that even made sense.

Lars grew a tad bit more serious before turning to Alisa. "Alisa, can you gather all the information you can on the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 for me?" Alisa beamed at Lars. "Yes!" she exclaimed. Alisa then appeared to simply stare off into the distance, not really looking at anything. She was, however, still smiling politely. Asuka found herself thoroughly creeped out by this, and tried to look anywhere but at Alisa's face. After a couple moments, Alisa seemed to return from her daydream and looked back at Lars. "The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 was held over 23 years ago when Kazuya Mishima had briefly acquired control of the Mishima Zaibatsu after defeating his father Heihachi at the conclusion of the first tournament. It was also however, Kazuya's demise as he was ultimately defeated by Heihachi who reportedly threw him into a volcano afterwards, presumably killing him. According to the Mishima Zaibatsu's archives, other participants in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 included Paul Phoenix, Marshall Law, Yoshimitsu, Nina Williams, Lei Wulong and Jun Kazama." Asuka's father suddenly straightened up considerably, and grew far more serious. "Jun was there? Why?" Alisa finally stopped smiling and looked somewhat frustrated with herself. "I do not know. I am sorry..." Lars turned and smiled at Alisa, causing her happy demeanor to return. "It's okay, Alisa. I can take it from here." Lars then turned to Asuka and her father, growing serious once more. "Yes, Jun Kazama was present at the second King of Iron Fist Tournament. I do not know why, but I do know that she had some sort of connection to Kazuya Mishima. Now Mr. Kazama, before going on I would like you to realize that what I am about to tell you is not something that may be easy to hear, but I must in order for you to help my cause." Mr. Kazama simply nodded, his expression not changing. Asuka suddenly felt like she didn't belong somehow.

Lars waited a moment before continuing once again. "I had a chance to speak with Kazuya while trying to intercept Jin Kazama last year. He spoke of Jun Kazama, specifically mentioning that she was very mysterious and intrigued him. In that moment, I noticed he was actually being genuine, and for the first time, Kazuya Mishima appeared to be human. I took advantage of this and inquired further about her. He told me that she caused him a moment of weakness in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2, and this was apparently the reason why he had lost to Heihachi. It appears that Kazuya Mishima to this day still harbours unresolved feelings for your sister Jun. I do not know the extent of these feelings, but I do know that if he were to see Jun again perhaps he would at least listen to us. I am hoping that Jun herself will be able to bring out the human in Kazuya again and we can go from there. I understand it is a long shot, but it all starts with Jun. I have looked at this situation from every possible angle and everything keeps leading to her. I believe that your sister is the last hope that we have from avoiding total chaos."

Mr. Kazama frowned as he took all this in, but he was surprisingly calm. Asuka had expected her father to be angry, or at least shocked, but he was rather composed. Had he known that Kazuya and Jun were involved already? Did one of her letters to him speak of Kazuya? She didn't know, but she decided to once again keep quiet. She had a feeling all of her questions were about to be answered anyway. Lars was patiently waiting for her father when Mr. Kazama finally decided to speak up. "So you wish to use my sister? You do realize that she might not even be alive right now, right Lars?" Asuka knew her father, and she also knew that whenever he personally addressed someone (especially someone he did not really know), he was beginning to get upset. Lars remained calm, however, and Asuka was seriously beginning to consider that he was incapable of getting upset. "I do understand that, Mr. Kazama, but you must also realize that if she is alive then we must find her with haste." Asuka's father suddenly stood up and glared at Lars. "I will not allow you to use my sister as some sort of puppet! She does not need to be involved with the Mishimas anymore! Is it not bad enough that Kazuya corrupted my nephew? You want him to corrupt her as well?" Lars finally began to look fairly agitated and also stood up, causing Alisa to look concerned. Asuka just remained sitting, unable to move. She did not know what to do in this situation. Lars kept his tone at a reasonable level, but his expression gave him away. "Mr. Kazama," he said slowly, "I know that Kazuya has been a terrible father to Jin, but I give you my word: I would not be addressing this if I was not completely certain that this was the only way. I cannot allow another potential war to happen. I realize how important Jun is to you, but would it ease your mind if I told you that I would allow you two to spend some time together before she confronts Kazuya? I know it isn't the best thing you would have hoped for, but I really do wish to consider your feelings in this matter. I know how difficult this is for you and Asuka."

Mr. Kazama quietly sat back down, and Lars did the same. Alisa seemed to relax a bit, as did Asuka. Now, however, it was eerily quiet. Asuka could not read the expression on her father's face. It seemed to be filled with sadness and regret, yet he also seemed strangely hopeful. She knew Lars was desperate, and maybe her father did too. But she also knew how much her aunt had meant to her father. She was just as conflicted as her father, and she did not know what to do. Lars seemed to realize this, and gestured for both of their attention again, once again returning to his calm demeanor. "I am running late, so I am going to explain my proposition to you. I would very much appreciate if you could think on this before you decline."

Lars took another sip of his tea before carrying on with his request. "As I told you before, I believe that finding Jun Kazama is the key to solving this entire issue. However, I have a bit of a problem myself. As you no doubt discovered upon first seeing us, my unit very closely resembles a branch of the Mishima Zaibatsu military. As such, I am afraid that Jun would be even more elusive if she were to see my men, or even myself. Searching for her myself would therefore not be a practical approach, and it would hurt us more than help us. Due to this, I have been trying to find someone who Jun would not be hostile towards - someone who could potentially draw her out so that we may talk to her. Even though she has likely been in solitude for most of her life now, I highly doubt she would be unreceptive to anyone. That is why I propose that we send Asuka and Alisa to find her."

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know, they're still talking, but I have a pretty big premise to cover so I decided to do it in 2 chapters. Chapter 3 starts the adventure!


	3. Daddy Issues and Long Farewells

A/N: So I opted to go for a little info on what's going on with the other characters involved in this story for this chapter (mainly Kazuya), and also wanted to emphasize the relationship between Asuka and her father before she leaves. I know I said that this chapter starts the adventure, but it will definitely happen in Chapter 4! Promise! Once again, Reviews are welcome :)

* * *

><p>Kazuya sat alone at his desk thinking. As it stood right now, the Mishima Zaibatsu was without a leader, but as always, that stupid old man stood in his way. It irritated him. He had the entire G-Corporation at his disposal and yet he <em>still <em>couldn't get passed Heihachi. "Damn him" Kazuya muttered under his breath. Even when he wasn't running the damn Zaibatsu there were still those certain scumbags pulling strings for him. No...Kazuya knew he had to finally kill his father if he wanted true control. Sure, he could just grab the Zaibatsu now, but his father would no doubt have him torn apart from the inside. The only reason this didn't happen to Jin was because of the war he had started. But now there was peace again, and with it, less distractions. It would be perfect for Heihachi to just take Kazuya down as soon as he got what he wanted.

So, Kazuya decided he needed to take Heihachi out of the picture completely, once and for all. He was excited. That bastard had ruined his entire life. He wouldn't even consider himself really alive right now. He knew he died the second he was thrown into that volcano, or at least whatever goodness was left in him did. Maybe even before that. Perhaps that woman took it with her over 20 years ago as a parting gift. Whatever; Kazuya didn't care, and it was irrelevant anyway. As far as Kazuya was concerned, the devil and his hatred of his father were the only things keeping him going at this point. Perhaps he _could _get the Zaibatsu now, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted it. Maybe he just wanted it as one last piss off before he killed his father. But that then raised another question: Should he kill his father first, or take the Zaibatsu the first? It was maddening.

Then it finally came to him. He could do both at the same time.

Kazuya grinned evilly to himself. He knew exactly what he'd do now. With the Mishima Zaibatsu in disarray and the G-Corporation the clearly dominant power in the world, it would certainly be easy – even without a leader. And while he got someone else to lead them in the main attack, Kazuya himself would venture alone to find Heihachi. He knew his father, and while Heihachi wanted the Zaibatsu, he knew that his son also wanted it. He wouldn't risk being in the open while the entire G-Corporation could attack him. (Although, he'd never admit such cowardice.) So, Kazuya knew he would need to find where his father was hiding. And he was looking forward to it. He was also looking forward to being away from the G-Corporation for a while. Sure, he had corrupted it and he was the leader, but he never really had solitude anymore. Rather, if he did have it, it wasn't the same to his lone travels over 20 years ago. He really did miss those days.

He got up from his desk and went to change out of his suit and into his karate pants, as well as packing a small bag to take with him. When everything was prepared, Kazuya returned to his desk and pressed a button on top of it. "Anna, bring me Bruce. I need to speak with him." Anna's voice responded to him on the other end. "_Absolutely, your highness." _Kazuya ignored the sarcastic tone Anna took with him and sat back in his chair, waiting.

* * *

><p>Asuka lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. How could she fall asleep? Lars had just promised her the adventure of a lifetime and her father was actually willing to let it happen after discussing it with her. Earlier that day, she already had everything packed for when they would set off tomorrow. Lars had given her a cell phone with a secure line whenever she needed to reach him, and also offered her an SUV for easier transportation. That was when Asuka had to admit to him that she never had her licence yet, although she failed to mention it was because she was a <em>terrible <em>driver which was why she had yet to actually pass the test. But none of that mattered. She preferred walking anyway, and she knew Alisa wouldn't mind either way. Since she was...you know...an android and all.

Of course, Asuka hadn't figured this out immediately. It had been a week since Lars had visited, and it only took her about 3 days to find out. Although, it probably would have been longer if Lars hadn't just told her blatantly over the phone. Lars was a smart man; he probably expected a lot of questions about Alisa being an android and likely didn't want to have to answer them all in person. That's not to Asuka didn't have her suspicions about the girl. Alisa was so polite that anyone (especially someone as brash as Asuka) could notice something fishy was up. She also never used contractions when she spoke, and knew a surprisingly vast amount about, well, anything.

The one thing that set her apart from androids though, was Alisa's emotions. In the week that she had been staying with the Kazamas, she had displayed a wide array of emotions. These ranged from happiness to disappointment, particularly in the way Asuka described some of the more dim-witted boys from her school. Asuka liked it though. It was comforting to know that Alisa had just as many human traits in her than mechanical ones. She was also pretty curious about a lot of things in the world still, giving them a fair amount to talk about. This meant travelling with Alisa would probably also be fun on some degree. Not to mention Asuka would inevitably get to kick some serious butt along the way, and although she hadn't seen it, she assumed Alisa was also built for combat.

Yeah, she was looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>4 days earlier<em>

Asuka was sitting in her room, chatting with Alisa. Lars had just left, and she knew her father currently had a lot on his mind after Lars's proposal, so she had decided to give him some space. Suddenly, there was a quiet knock at the door. Alisa jumped up to get the door, looking quite giddy. "I believe knocking on one's door is universally considered more polite than just walking or 'barging' in. Therefore, I can conclude that your father is a most considerate and kind individual!" Asuka just nodded at her, slightly amused. When Alisa opened the door, Asuka's father smiled at her. "Thank you, Alisa." Alisa smiled back and moved out of the way so he could enter the room. Asuka knew why her father was here. "Hey Alisa, do you think you could maybe give me and my dad a couple minutes alone?" Alisa nodded. "Oh, most certainly! I will be waiting outside." With that, she left the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

Asuka's father sat on the end of her bed, and took a moment to just take in her face. "You know," he started, "you have her eyes." Asuka knew who her dad was referring to. "I wish I could have met her, she sounds like a great person, and a kickass aunt." Her father smiled at her. "That is an understatement. Your aunt was one of the most selfless people I knew. Your grandmother used to call her "The Chosen One", because she seemed to be so at peace with everything around her, and yet she was still one of the strongest people I had ever met. I am blessed to call her my sister." Asuka noticed her father's face fall slightly. "You wanna see her again, don't you dad?" Her father looked back up at her, and his smile faltered. "What I want is for you to be safe." Asuka sighed. "You don't want me to go. Don't worry, I understand completely dad. It's dangerous." Her father's smile had returned, and he looked deep into her eyes. "I never said that you couldn't go, Asuka." Her eyes widened in surprise. "What? Really? You mean I can actually do this?" Her father once again grew serious, but nodded regardless.

"Asuka, you are an adult now, it is time for you to start doing things on your own. I always knew you were a free spirit, which is why it saddens me to see you here every day. You have already proven yourself as a worthy adversary in the King of Iron Fist Tournaments, so I think you can handle going out into the world on your own. You're a strong young woman, and besides," he gestured to the door, "you have a loyal companion to accompany you." Asuka didn't know what to say, so she just jumped into her father's arms. "Thank you so much, dad." He took Asuka's hand in his own. "But Asuka, you are my daughter, and if you ever feel like you're in over your head I want you to run. I know you, and I know you tend to think you can take anyone in a fight, but there is no shame in running when the odds are against you. I spoke with Lars, and he said whenever you feel like you cannot do this, you simply need to call him and you can come right back here, do you understand? You are by no means being forced to do this, Lars just thought the circumstances were more convenient this way, and he knew your history with the past tournaments. This is a favour to him, nothing more." Asuka nodded her head once again. "I understand completely. If things get too hot, I'll leave. I'm only looking for my aunt anyway, and I don't think I'll really run into anyone too dangerous along the way. She's probably hiding somewhere secluded, like Lars said."

Asuka's father nodded in agreement and got up from her bed. "Exactly. And if she's out there, you'll find her. I am sure she'd want to see you anyway, and she will notice you. Like I said, you have her eyes."

* * *

><p><em>5 days later<em>

Asuka hugged her father one last time before setting off with Alisa. He looked lovingly into her eyes. "Please be careful, honey. I miss my sister terribly, but I could not bear losing you." Asuka just smiled at him. "You don't gotta worry, dad. We'll see you soon. Both of us." She winked at her father and waved one last goodbye before running to catch up with Alisa.

"So then, where to Alisa?"

* * *

><p>Many, many miles away, a slow and gentle wind passed through a barren desert. As it went along the dunes, some sand had whipped up into mini little twisters before separating again seconds later. A young man walked along these dunes, his hair spiked back and his bangs hanging slightly over his face. Although he was walking in a desert that seemed to stretch on forever, he seemed to know where he was going. His face was expressionless, and in his left hand he was carrying a small purple orb.<p> 


End file.
